Recently, various services and additional functions provided by an electronic device have been gradually expanded. To increase the effective values of electronic devices and to meet various desires of users, electronic devices have been continuously developed. Also, recently released electronic devices, such as a portable phone, a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a note PC, and the like, basically contain a small camera. The small camera may be used to shoot a still image or to shoot (or record) a video. As described above, an electronic device may obtain an image through a single camera or may obtain an image through the combination of a plurality of cameras.